Universe
Faented Glee will be primarily set within the universe of Lost Girl. The wonderful thing about Lost Girl is that it leaves a lot of information unmentioned and shrouded in mystery, so that allows us to make up almost all of the details for our personal characters. Fun! However, there are a few concrete and clear boundaries that have been set by the group by collaborating the show's information with some of our own. General Facts Almost all fae feed of humans in some form, whether it's a sort of energy, a particular emotion, or just human blood or flesh. However, not all fae need to feed, and not all individuals of a certain species need to feed either. Most fae can sense other fae, but most cannot sense species. A person's allegienae is usually easily discernabie or general knowledge. A fae's species is very personal information. Asking a person's species or heritage is often like asking what color underwear you have on— private information that might garner a slap if you don't know the person very well. However, not all fae are that private about their species. Almost all fae look down on humans, similar to how most humans look down on animals and pets. In fact, some fae actually do keep humans as pets. Most fae consider dealing with humans in any way that doesn't involve business or feeding as shameful. They feed on humans, they don't wear them. Fae: Light vs. Dark Long ago, a Great War broke out between the Light and the Dark. About 500 years ago, it was finally forced to come to an armistice when the Blood King used his powers as blood sage to bring it to write the Blood Laws, articles detailing the peace between Light and Dark. After the war, the Blood King disappeared and his current identity is unknown. However, his deed is celebrated on La Shoshain, the holiest of fae holidays, November 14th. Fae are not allowed to use their powers, feed on humans or commit fae-on-fae violence on that day. The situation between the Light and Dark is incredibly tense, many viewing others of the opposite faction as enemies. All of the lands are classified as Light, Dark, or Neutral territory, and the boundaries are not always clear. Trespassing in opposing territory is a crime, though not always a big deal. There are also Sanctuaries. These can be anywhere, and any fae facing persecution from the opposite side can enter one of these places and claim sanctuary for safety. Every fae is Light or Dark. Unalligned fae do not exist for long, usually being swiftly killed or heavily coerced into choosing a side. The main difference between the Light and Dark is regard for human life; light fae have it, dark fae don't. Relations of any sort between a light fae and a dark fae are extremely risky. Most light fae consider platonic relations with the dark as a heinous crime or a grave betrayal, and romantic relations as treason, sometimes punishable by death. It's not a legally punishable crime under any Fae Law, but the Light Fae will look the other way or even set up a person to be executed by Human Law. Dark fae tend to be more forgiving of cross-divide relations. There will still be harsh judgement and in some cases sabotage, but overall, unless the dark fae involved are of noble blood, the relationship will go by unchecked. The decision for which side a person is on is made at... The Gathering. Ceremony : The Gathering is a ceremony every single fae who is raised in Fae Society goes through at the age of sixteen. On the first new moon after a fae reaches a physical age of sixteen, they are brought to a ceremony where they must sign their allegiance to either the Dark Fae or the Light Fae with a witness for testimony. : In the olden days, the Fae had more of a warrior culture and the Gatherings reflected that. Each fae would undergo a trial by combat, one test of the body, and one of the mind, by killing two specifically chosen Underfae. They would be allowed to use any weapon of their choice in addition to their own abilities. A representative from each faction and an entourage would be in attendance, both for entertainment and protection for the young fae should they choose a side that some find unfavorable. : Since the turn of the 20th century, Gatherings have become fairly low-key affairs, usually only requiring a simple demonstration of the young fae's power before the signing, and they are usually only attended by family. Some of the more wealthy fae make a celebration out of it, while noble families typically take a more traditional route. At every ceremony there are two emissaries, one for each faction to serve as witnesses and ensure authenticity of the choice. However, these emissaries are often easily bought, and without the protection of an entourage, young fae are often coerced into a faction, usually that of their family. Changing Sides : After joining, every young fae has the opportunity to rethink their choice until the first full moon since they joined. If they so choose, they merely need their sponsor to void their signature so they can pledge to the other side. However, the rule of the first full moon still applies, so what is typically fourteen days would be shortened. After that point, the contract is binding. : There are rare instances of turncoats, but the process is long and incredibly difficult. Turncoats need at least connections to high political power and even still will have to prove themselves, probably multiple times, by however the leader of their area for their desired side chooses. : In the Midwest, there is the Ash for the Light and the Morrígan for the Dark. Light leaders elsewhere are named after other sacred trees, and Dark leaders elsewhere are named after great warriors. The last elected Ash was Bertand Holt, the last known blood sage (his son, Killian, is also a blood sage, but this is very private information and his whereabouts are currently unknown). He was killed during the attack on Lima during La Shoshain. Jacob Sauvageon Boucher was announced Acting Ash until such a time an election can be held. Those Outside Fae Society : For fae who are raised by humans or kept outside of fae society, they are rushed into a Gathering as soon as possible once they are discovered. Sometimes, especially if a fae individual has eluded discovery well into adulthood, they will be forced into a Gathering of the old ways. The hope here is that the untrained and unaligned fae will die in the trial by combat and the risk will be expunged. Benefits : The factions take care of their members. They put fae into jobs and schools and make sure their needs are met and their talents are put to best use. For instance, a leanan-sidhe, a sort of muse, will likely be put into an occupation as a talent agent, where a Hsien, or body-jumper, will likely be put to work in a morgue. So on and so forth. However, it is not required that a fae get a job through their faction, though it does make things easier, especially when explaining away the fact that most fae don't age like humans. Fae-Human Relations Aside from seeing humans as food, Fae also claim humans. Most humans remain ignorant of the world of Fae, but occasionally some find out. To protect Faedom, these humans are typically either killed or brought into the fold. Typically, Light Fae try to keep them alive, whereas Dark Fae tend to kill them. Commonly, a fae individual will claim a human as their responsibility under Fae Law for whatever the human does while interacting with other Fae. This human is often a slave or some other form of indentured servant, though sometimes they are just friends or lovers to the fae who claims them. If the fae who claims the human waives that responsibility, the fate of the human is essentially up for grabs. Another fae can claim them, they can be sold, or the local leader will take them and do whatever they choose to do. Fae are exclusively born by fae-fae relations. Fae-human relations producing fae offspring is impossible. In short, a fae cannot have a biological, human parent. Fae-human relations are mostly ignored by the fae authorities, but if any children are produced, the fae individual is discouraged from seeing them or is forced to claim their entire family and go into secrecy. However, if the fae individual attempts to break away from fae society and fully integrate into human society, drastic punishment will be enacted, especially if the individual is dark fae Fae Genetics Though fae can only be born from two fae parents, most fae have only one dominant species-type, and it comes directly from one of their parents. However, the powers of the other parent's species can influence the offspring. For instance, if a succubus and a panther-shifter reproduce, the child could be either a full succubus, a full panther-shifter, or some combination (a succubus who can only half-shift, or can only full-shift instead of both; a panther-shifter who can feed off sexual chi or manipulate pheromones; or a hybrid where most or all of the powers of both are available; etc.) Powers of the parents can also affect the children and following generations. For instance, as succubus who's father or grandfather is a blood sage might have the unique ability to entrall people permanently with her blood. The fate-writing power of the blood sage mixes with the succubus ability to persuade people. This does not make the succubus a blood sage, nor is it in any way a common succbus trait, it merely gives the succubus a special power due to her heritage. Supernatural Aspects This group is not at all set in the universe of Supernatural, but we have decided that we would like to include the hosts of Heaven and Hell as species in our universe. Humans will also have the option of being Hunter|demon hunters, which will essentially hunt fae. Obviously, it will be different than in Supernatural because fae are real, complex, and sometimes kind people, not malicious, celestial beings bent on spreading death and destruction or the end of days. Angels and Demons will also not have nearly ultimate power or need posses hosts like they do in Supernatural. Please consult their pages for their limitations. That's pretty much the general information you need to know. If you have any other questions, you can ask one of the other players or one of the admins, look on the Lost Girl wikia, or look further on here at the links below. *Light Fae *Dark Fae *Characters *Locations *Species *Main Blog *Home Please make sure to check the facts you've crafted for your character, occupation, species and all, do not contradict those of another character's. But most of all, remember to have fun.